The Meeting
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Sequal to The Truth Comes to Light, Jane has her meeting with Darcy and Erik where they find out that she is now engaged to Loki and what happened during the two months when SHILED was telling everyone that she was on a research trip. Like the other fics in the series has Lokane in it.


I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

The Meeting

Darcy was both relieved and cofused after recieving a call from Jane to meet her after she went missing for two months and to have her bring Erik along too. Darcy had found it fishy that Thor told her and Erik that Jane went off to do research two months ago without telling either of them. Jane may have started out as her boss, but the intellegent and kind young woman became Darcy's best friend. Even when Darcy's internship was over, they would keep up with each other through the phone or email. Jane would mainly talk about her research or talk about her day while Darcy would gush about some hot guy. At this time it was Captain America who Darcy thought was a grade A hottie. Since Jane was now close to the Avengers because of the fact that she was dating Thor, Darcy would constanlty pester Jane about introducing her to Captain America, Jane would tell her she would find a way to when the Avengers weren't so busy.

But after being missing for two months, Darcy got a call from Jane telling her to get Erik and meet her at the Starbucks place close to the Avengers Tower an hour after she got this call and that she would explain everything. Erik, who was very worried and suspicous about Thor for the last two months was happy to see Jane again, but he still wanted to get an explination. After getting Erik from the apartment he stayed at, they hoped on the subway and made their way to Starbucks. "I hope Thor has a good explination on why Jane has been missing," said Erik as he stirred his cup of coffee.

"Maybe he took Jane to Asgard and has made her a goddess, now Jane has come to invite us to their wedding," said Darcy before she sipped on her mocha frappucino.

"If that was the case I am sure that Jane would have told me that she was about to go to Asgard so she could become a goddess," said Erik who seemed slightly annoyed at the thought of his foster daughter keeping a secret from him like that.

"Maybe she was forbidden to tell anyone just in case Odin decided to not make her a goddess, but I don't see why Eye Patch Man would decide that Jane isn't worth. If anyone is worthy of being a goddess, it is Jane," said Darcy who was using the nickname for Odin she came up with when she heard Thor say that Odin had lost one of his eyes and now wore an eye patch.

Just then the door opened and Jane walked in the building with a man by her side and it wasn't Thor. This man was about as tall as Thor and Darcy had to admit was hot in a sharp hawkish sort of way. But his skin was so pale that it was almost white, he had shoulder length black hair that fell to his shoulders and flared out at the ends, a wiry frame with a hint of muscle to it, and eyes the color of jade. He is a hottie, but not the kind of hottie that Jane usually goes for, thought Darcy as she looked at the man while trying to figure out where she saw him before, but she was sure that this man didn't usually wear a suit and scarf combo. Erik on the other hand looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Why are you freaking out like this," whispered Darcy.

"Don't you realize that Jane came in here with Loki," whispered Erik.

"Wait that hottie over there is the psycho in the antelope hat that tried to take over the world with the lizard men almost a year ago," whispered Darcy as she peered over at Jane and Loki who were making their orders. Loki looked like he just got a cup of tea, but he made sure Jane got a frapuccino and a couple muffins. It looks like she needs it though since it looks like she lost some weight, thought Darcy noticing that Jane was on the thin side and Jane wasn't a very big person to begin with, but right now she looked quite frail.

Jane then led Loki over to the table where Erik and Darcy were sitting and sat down as if she didn't just bring along the man that almost took over Earth.

"Jane what is he doing here, has he taken you as your prisoner," whispered Erik to Jane as if Loki wasn't there right now.

"I know that this looks bad, but I owe him my life. I will tell you more, just not in such a public place," said Jane before she started to pull apart one of her muffins and ate the little pieces like she usually did with a muffin or cupcake.

"I noticed that you got those highlights that I have been telling you to get, they look great on you," said Darcy nervously as her eyes darted from Loki who was quietly sipping on his cup of tea to Jane who was still eating her muffins and taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you," said Jane with a slight blush.

"So what is going on between you and tall, dark, and mischivious," said Darcy.

"We are engaged," said Jane.

"Soon I will be taking her to Asgard and she will be a goddess as well as my wife," said Loki.

Erik spat out his coffee as if it had all of the sudden become very bitter and gained a look of shock on his face. "What about you and Thor. Also may I remind you that your fiance brainwashed me so he could use me to take over the world," said Erik with shock in his voice.

"I was tortured until I agreed to work with the Chitauri, besides if I really wanted to take over Midgard don't you think that I would have gotten revenge for your part in ruining my plans. Besides the only reason I was acting the way I was, was because I found out that I was adopted and I was biologically the son of my father's greatest enemy, but I have now come to terms with that," said Loki while Erik didn't look all that convinced that Loki's words were sincere.

"I will tell you everything when we are in private," said Jane who was now working on her second muffin.

"After you hear what she has to say, you will want me with Jane, not my brother. Besides Thor is now courting Lady Sif," said Loki. Darcy just sat there wondering what they had to say about Thor.

* * *

After the awkward meeting Loki and Jane took Darcy and Erik back to the Avengers tower. She smiled at Loki happy that she had brought him along, she didn't know if she would be able to tell Darcy and Erik about what had happened to her if Loki wasn't there to give her support.

"So this is where the Avengers hang out when they aren't saving the world, where is the Cap you know I have been wanting to meet him for a long time," said Darcy as she was walking around the room.

"I am guessing he is with the other Avengers who are contacting SHILED to tell them that they no longer want to work for them anymore," said Loki.

"What are you saying, that there won't be the Avengers anymore," said Erik with shock in his voice.

"No, there will be Avengers but they won't be under the thumb of SHILED or Fury anymore," said Loki.

"Does this have to do with what Jane keeps saying that she wants to tell us in private," said Darcy.

"Yes, I am sure that you were told that I went out of the country on a research project. SHILED lied to you, I was captured by Hydra who was working with the Chitauri and they were toruturing me until SHIELD agreed to stop fighting against Red Skull and his army," said Jane.

"Why weren't we told about this and why didn't the Avengers try to save you, they are meant to fight for justice," said Erik.

"SHIELD felt like Jane's life was a worthy sacrifice for the safety of Midgard, the other Avengers aside from Thor didn't know about what SHILED knew about Jane. They like you thought that Jane was at some research trip," said Loki who clenched on of his hands into a fist.

"Just when I was starting to trust Thor, he goes and pulls a stunt like this," said Erik who sounded both angry and sad at this news.

"You can't blame Thor either, Fury told Thor if he told the other Avengers or tried to go against the usual mission, he would be thrown out of the Avengers and seen as an enemy of Earth," said Jane.

"I still don't like it that Thor was letting a mortal like Fury bully him like that," said Erik.

"You won't have to worry about me making the same mistakes that Thor made with Jane, I love her and I would burn this world to the ground if I could save her life," said Loki with conviction in his voice.

"Well I guess we should hope that we won't have to worry about you having to choose between Earth and Jane anytime soon," said Darcy with a weak laugh.

"Don't worry, I have chosen to fight with the new Avengers right now," said Loki who was still close to Jane.  
Just then the other Avengers walked into the room and Thor could instantly tell that Erik had heard what had happened because of the glares he kept sending to the god of thunder.

"So how did SHILED take the news of the Avengers breaking off from them," asked Loki.

"Not too well, Fury says that we should reconsider breaking away from SHIELD and giving you to him as a prisoner of war or else we will regret it. I have a feeling that he thinks that you have us under your control," said Tony while Darcy walked over to Steve and excitedly introduced herself to him while he was blushing.

"We told him that we would be willing to work alongside him, not for him if he is willing to be more honset with us, but he didn't like it," said Natahsa as she sat on one of the couches with Clint.

"I would also like to help the Avengers in any way, I know that I used to work for SHIELD, but I don't like what they allowed to happen to my foster daughter," said Erik.

"Good, the more the merrier. Also Loki, it might be good for you to leave for a couple of days because Fury might come for you and we have to update the security so he can't come in here," said Tony.

"I don't fear a mortal, but I do need to take Jane to Asgard so she can become a goddess and my bride. I will come back when that is all done," said Loki as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"

I must go with my brother too since this is important for the royal family of Asgard," said Thor.

"That sounds like a plan," said Steve as the group left to get ready for their own plans.

Auhtor's Note: I am going to start a longer fic about Jane going to Asgard and becoming a goddess and marrying Loki. She also has to deal with Loki's ex girlfriend, Sigyn who wants to get back with him no matter what. Loki and the Avengers will also have to deal with the Chitauri and their other new enemy, SHIELD.


End file.
